Camp Destiny? Hell No
by Seductivity
Summary: When Roxas and his siblings are invited to a summercamp he's convinced that it would give him time to rewrite his mothers old journal. But what if he has a hot, annoying and distracting redheaded cabin mate that he also had to deal with? Rating may go up.
1. Oh Really? No thanks

**Well Hello! I had this running around my head for a while so I finally decided to write something up. I'm not sure If i'll continue this so If you think I should, say it in a review or PM me. This is not my first fic (For I write on a different account as well) and I would never abandon this baby right in the middle of the story. So once I've been told to continue (Or not...) I will nevaaar give this fic up!**

**Disclamer: I guess I have to do this, eh? BLEH! I don't own KH. If I did things would have been based off Roxas and certain people would not have died!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

Some are born great, some achieve greatness and some have greatness thrust upon them.

Roxas, a boy who had just finished high school knew this quote well. His Mother had always told it to him and his siblings. She would use it like it was air, changing the word 'great' to something different. Once she had tried to get her children to eat peas and came out with 'Some are born to eat peas, some achieve peas and others have peas thrust upon them'. Then, she would force them to eat the vegetable. Thrust upon them indeed. Roxas had usually only come upon the 'thrust upon them' part of the quote. There were some things that he hated and others he learned to handle. One time though, one damn time, he had never suspected anything coming.

Some are born with a destiny, some achieve a destiny and have a destiny thrust upon them.

This was no different. Roxas had no choice when he and his siblings received letters in the mail. 'Camp Destiny', how cheesy. He would have been able to handle the name, but really? Did it have to be held on some exclusive island... 'Destiny Islands'. Great.

The only thing Roxas felt wasn't thrust upon him was his mothers old journals. He had earned those rightfully after she passed. He cherished them, always enjoying the stories she had written. One in particular though, had always caught his eyes. The only incomplete one. Z to A, a journal of words and descriptions that corresponded with how she felt, things that happened that day or blurbs about people she met. He swore, one day he would make one and finish it himself. Little did he know that the letters his family received would allow him a large opportunity to start said journal.

* * *

><p>"ROXAS! GO GET THE MAIL!" came the loud female screech he knew well.<p>

Sighing, he stood from the bed he was on and left the room he shared with one of his quadruplet siblings, Sora. It was nice, two beds on either side of the room, a sky blue color on the wall. A dresser for the two to share and a window that easily lead onto the roof. It was where Roxas spent most of his time.

Said boy was eighteen, and the youngest of five other siblings. A lot? Yes. Anyways, his body was thin, though he did not lack muscles. Roxas was about 5'6 and had golden blond hair that was spiked (naturally of course) to the right side of his head, looking windswept. The back was was a more smooth mound of spikes. He had pale skin, looking as if he had either bathed in the moonlight or just hadn't gotten out much. His best feature was his bright blue eyes, something almost all of his family shared. His clothing consisted of a black muscle shirt and a pair of his favorite white and black checkered low rise skinny jeans.

He jumped down some stairs and came face to face with his sister, and one of the quadruplets, Kairi. She had deep red hair that had just grown past her shoulders and parted her bangs to the side of her face. Her eyes were a more violet shade of blue, but still close enough to Roxas's that people noticed. She had nice peach skin and was about one inch shorter than Roxas, so about 5'5. She wore her signature necklace that their mother had given her, a pink dress with a lot of zippers and a white under dress. On her feet were some flashy pink converse. She was the second oldest of the quadruplets.

"Did you hear me?" she asked with a smile, raising one eyebrow.

"How could I not..." Roxas grumbled.

"What was that? You did and you would love to go get it? Very good Roxy." she patted his head and skipped off, most likely going to find some other people to do her chores. She was sort of a slave driver. She called it one of her 'Best' traits.

He frowned at the nickname and continued to the front door of the house. Grabbing the keys to the mailbox, he threw on some of his own converse and slipped out of the door. It was sunny out and Roxas almost hissed and ran back inside. No, he was not a vampire and quite frankly, he disliked to be compared to any fake version of a bloodsucker, such as the overly-sparkled 'Edward Cullen'. He liked to say he was allergic to the sun instead.

The walk didn't take long though, around five minutes long, not that big of a deal. Opening the mailbox, he grabbed the large bulge of papers inside.

"Jesus... Did no one get it for the past year? Oh that's right, Kairi likes to force others to do it when she remembers." the boy sighed with an eyeroll. It may not seem like it, but he really did love his sister, just not when she had him pinned under her strong glare.

The blond locked up the mailbox and flipped through some of the envelopes, instantly discarding a select few. Mostly dumb magazines or odd tools that Kairi had a fascination of buying over the T.V. They had money, sure, but did the girl have to buy so much useless junk? Today it was the Shamwow. It almost -Almost- made Roxas laugh.

Re-entering the two-story, white and pristine house, Roxas wasn't surprised to see shoes littering the entrance. Must have meant Ventus and Vanitus were back from college. He got his answer when he stepped into the kitchen and a body crashed into him.

"Roxy! I'm home. I missed you so much! Van did too, but you know he wouldn't voice that." a male voice harassed his ears.

"It's nice to see your back Ven." Roxas replied, letting a small grin spread on his lips as he turned to face his older brother.

It was like looking at a older and taller version of himself. They had the same facial features, shape and -Like the rest of the family- the same bright blue eyes. Though Ventus's were more lively and filled with joy whilst Roxas's were colder and worn. The same golden blond hair and thin body. He wore a black and white jacket, some black jeans and odd armored street shoes that he was obsessed with.

"Get off the poor boy, he weighs less than you and has fragile bones. He is a zombie after all." a joking voce said from behind them. Ventus spun with Roxas still in his arms so the younger boy went spinning with him.

"Vaaaaaan." Ventus whined as Roxas shot him a glare.

The boy was the same height as his twin, the two being older by three years. Of course, the twenty-one year old was the younger out of him and Ventus. He was shockingly different from his twin, but then again, almost all of the kids were oddly different in some way. He had jet black hair that spiked every which-way in a wild manner. His eyes which had been a golden color at birth, had become blue with gold specs dancing within them. He wore the usual black skinny jeans, red sweater and red converse.

"It's true though. I'm surprised he even went outside, though Kairi did force him." the black haired boy chuckled at his little sisters antics.

"Hey, I heard that!" they all heard a shout from the living room. "I like to call it, 'Do everything I say or I will hurt you'. Learn it, live by it!"

"Her punches do hurt..." Ventus winced. They heard a maniacal laughter that only sent chills down their spines.

"Kairi, lemme change the channel!" another voice whined deep within the burrow of their home.

Roxas knew that voice like he knew the back of his hand. Sora, the oldest of the quadruplets.

The answer was quick and filled with malice. "Never!"

"You cannot buy any more Slap Chops!" he yelled again, "Even if you do love the dudes nuts!"

That caused the trio in the kitchen to chuckle, then wince when they heard a slapping noise, followed by a gasp and cry of pain. Which then lead to a brunette running out of the living room and into the kitchen, coming to latch himself onto Ventus and Roxas.

The third oldest in the family looked up at him with the same blue eyes. "She hit me again Roxy!"

Sora had the exact same hair as Vanitus, only brown. He was also 5'6 and had the same body as the rest of them: skinny with a fair bit of muscle. He was more tan than anyone in the family, but even then he had pretty fair skin. He wore some plain blue jeans, a black and red sweater. On his feet were bright yellow socks that matched the bright yellow shoes he owned, that he wasn't currently wearing.

Roxas shook his head with the same smile. "You sure you didn't deserve it this time?"

"O-Of course not!" He sounded astounded. "I mean- Oh look, Roxas brought the mail!"

Changing the subject to mail? Smooth. Oddly enough, it worked.

"May I see?" came a small voice that made everyone turn to look towards.

There was a small girl, about the same size as Kairi but the way she seemed so shy made her look smaller. She had pale blonde hair that was always pulled over one shoulder, her bangs falling into her face. Said face was pale like the rest of her body, with bright blue eyes, rosy cheeks and pale pink lips. She was the most gentle and fragile in the family. She wore a plain, white, lacey summer dress and blue sandals. Her name? Namine.

"Oh, sure." Roxas nodded, untangling himself from his brothers and handed her the letters.

Flipping through them, she stopped at six letters, all held together by an elastic band. Setting all other mail aside, she took off the elastic band just as Kairi walked into the kitchen. The red-head walked over to Namine and rested her head on the other girls shoulder. They had always been close.

"There's one for each of us." She inspected them and handed the envelopes to each of her siblings. They all stood in a little family circle, staring the paper down.

"Well, should we open it?" Sora asked, tilting his head.

"Hm, I don't know... Letters. What do you usually do with letters? Open them maybe? Nah, lets keep them closed and stare at them!" Vanitus laughed and rubbed Sora's head. The smaller boy laughed along and swatted at the hand playfully.

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Kairi shouted and all of them began to rip the white packaging open.

_"Dear Ventus,_

_We would like to congratulate you in your acceptance to Camp Destiny. If you have yet to realize what this camp is for, I will explain right now. It is a summer camp that is held for the two month long summer holidays, though it is stretched throughout the year depending if you would or would not like to stay. The location of this camp is on Destiny Islands, a small place in the middle of the ocean, near Japan. The sole purpose of this camp is to unite different types of people and to see how compatible all kinds of personalities can match. There is no fee's and I have already talked to your legal guardian. He is fine with it. I hope you do decide to come, the transport is free as well. Contact me as soon as you can!_

_Sincerely, King Mickey_

_P.S. This is a tropical camp, but be sure to pack some clothing for harsher weather, Just in case!"_

Ventus read the whole thing out to the group, each checking theirs over to find it was the same, except for the name difference. Flipping to the second page there was a photo of a beautiful island with a beach, cabins and tons of tropical plants. Along with the contact information of course.

"Whoa!" Sora smiled in awe.

Vanitus scoffed, "Destiny islands? How extremely cheesy."

Roxas couldn't help but agree.

"I like it!" the only brunette complained.

Ventus smiled, "Of course you would."

"Wait guys, does that say King Mickey? As in, the King Mickey that owns so much Japanese land he could be actual royalty? The King Mickey that is super rich and owns billions of companies across the states?" Kairi was wide-eyed. "The King Mickey who owns the Disney Organization!

"I would assume so." Namine nodded.

"That's amazing! We have to go! I mean, there would be so many opportunities! Plus, I heard he's extremely nice to everyone he meets!" the eldest girl squealed.

"I'm with Kai!" Sora raised his hand, using the nickname for the girl.

"Yes but..." Roxas examined the paper harder. "It said that he talked to our 'Guardian', so that means he wants us out of the house. I don't think he cares that it might be some odd island that kids get killed at."

"Rox!" Ventus scolded.

"He has a point." Namine agreed shyly, looking at her feet.

"True, but I think we should go anyway!" Kairi put her foot down, making everyone stare at her. This was a final statement for her and she would stand on it. "We need to brighten our horizons, live a little more. What have we all been doing like crazy now that we finished high school? Working our butts off. Ven and Van have been juggling work and schooling. We're all pretty stressed and we need a vacation. Besides, Mother always told us that we should meet new people. Also, learning things in odd places was something she loved doing. So, for old times sake."

"Yeah, for old times sake!" Ventus cheered and put his hand into the center of their circle.

"Woo! You got it!" Sora shot his hand in as well.

Vanitus shook his head, amused. His hand was added to the mix, "I guess a vacation won't be that bad."

"It will be calming." Namine added a small hand.

Kairi looked at Roxas and stared him down. "I'm not putting my hand in until you do."

The blond looked around the circle to find five pairs of bright blue eyes all staring at him, waiting for the response they knew was coming.

With a sigh he set his hand on top, Kairi following after.

"One, two, three. Vacation..." Roxas called out in monotone, all there hands moving up and down to the words until they broke and cheered.

"We're going to pack our bags!" Sora shouted and dragged the older twins off to the upstairs hallway.

Kairi mumbled something about going to call the contact number to confirm they were going to be going as soon as possible. That left Namine and Roxas.

"Rox," Namine started with the nickname that rarely came form her mouth. "This will give you time to write Mothers Z to A journal."

At that thought, Roxas smiled. "I guess your right. Thanks Nam, I should go pack and make sure Sora doesn't forget anything."

* * *

><p>Just like that, Kairi had made the call, which had excited her more after talking directly to 'King Mickey' and she pushed her siblings about, making them pack as fast as they could.<p>

Sooner than they knew it, a limo had come to pick them up and take them to an airport in which they flew from their home of Twilight Town to another island, nearest to Destiny Islands. From there they took a series of boats to reach the place, but when they did: It was nothing but beautiful. The photo from the letter had not done it justice.

The Island had many levels to it. There was a large beach of beautiful white sand. One dock that reached out into the sea, the dock they arrived on. On one of the largest levels there was a huge -and when I say huge, I mean gigantic- tree that had been turned into some sort of house. A balcony hung out of it, vines and other trees also attached and sprouting out of it. A waterfall of sky blue water was falling into a small lake from the forest above. Plenty of ladders led to secret doors and windows. Lastly, connected to the large island by a bridge, was another one, about half the size. This one was a circle with palm trees, one palm tree was hanging sideways over the island and if Roxas was correct, he could spot something yellow growing on it. On that island was 10 cabins that looked like they could hold up to two or three people each.

As Roxas got off the boat he grabbed his three suit cases and began to wonder off the docks and onto the ground. He wanted to just jump down on the beach and go for a swim, but before he could give into any impulse, Kairi had walked up beside him wearing her god awful bug-eyed sun glasses.

"Isn't this all exciting!" she laughed, red hair flicking in the cool breeze.

Roxas looked over at his sister, a small smile gracing his face. "I have to admit, this place is quite nice."

Kairi gasped, dropped her luggage and tackled Roxas into a hug, calling out to the others. "We're having a breakthrough! Roxas actually thinks something looks nice!"

He heard laughter coming from Ventus and small giggles from Namine. The two had always been the closest to Roxas and knew it was true, Roxas wasn't a big person for looks at all. So for him to take pleasure in a sight was a big deal for the family. Vanitus just smiled and Sora decided to jump into the family hug. Before Roxas could break them off him, they stepped back with smiles. They knew him like the back of their hands.

"So where do we head Kai?" Ventus asked, walking up to them and off the docks.

"Well, when I spoke to King Mickey, he told me to just wait here for him to come get us." she hummed.

"Yes, Yes! Though I would prefer if you called me just Mickey!" A high, squeaky voice said from farther away.

When Roxas turned his head to see the speaker, his eyes widened to the point of being saucers. There, standing in front of him was a mouse... Well, a person inside of a small mouse costume. Big, black, circular ears were attached to the head. Large black eyes, a black nose and a wide mouth. It wore a pair of white gloves, red vest and pants. On its feet were a pair of large yellow shoes. Sprouting from under the vest was a thin, moving tail.

"What..." Ventus's eyes were also large.

"The..." Roxas stared.

"Hell!" Vanitus glared, finishing of the sentence.

"Well shucks! If I knew you would be that surprised I would have told you about it earlier!" the thing scratched the back of its head. "This is a robotic costume my workers made for me! I enjoy it in here, it's quite amazing!"

Roxas was sure his eye was twitching wildly. Ventus seemed to have calmed his facial expressions but Vanitas's eyes had furrowed in confusion.

"Sorry, my brothers are a little.. Rude, when first meeting people." Kairi pushed forward.

"Hey! What about me!" Sora yelled, being ignored by his younger sister.

"It is nice to finally meet you in person." the redhead girl continued. "I assure you that we will all be well behaved during our stay here."

"'Meet you in person?' More like person to costume." Roxas murmured, making Vanitus laugh beside him and Kairi to flick her head back in a glare.

The mouse man's costume laughed, mouth actually moving in sync. "It's fine dear, I hope you all have fun here! Be a little wild and crazy! This is an island where you are asked to only act as yourself. Just please have respect for the others."

"Of course!" Kairi bowed her head in respect to him. The rest of her family doing the same. They knew how much Kairi respected the... Odd little man, and even if they liked to poke and make jokes, they knew not to destroy such a thing for her. Plus, if they did, they would never hear the end of it... Or maybe someone would receive a Slap Chop to the face. At least they could wipe up the blood with Kairi's other Shamwows.

"Now, if you could just come with me, I'll show you to where you will be sleeping." Mickey smiled and started to walk away. The family picked up their items and luggage and followed after.

* * *

><p>Their first stop was the large tree and healthy, which was where all the girls were staying. When they entered, they came to a warm living type room with nice cushion-y furniture and plenty of bookshelves.<p>

Curled up in a blanket on the couch was a girl with brown hair that swayed in strands over her shoulders. She wore a orange tank top, some khaki capris and orange socks, as she walked around with no shoes. On her wrist was a bracelets that looked like it was made of pure pearls and a necklace with a blue sphere. When she looked up at the group, Roxas noticed her eyes were a pretty green.

"Oh, hello!" she smiled, standing up. "You guys must be going to this camp now too. I'm Olette."

"Namine." the blonde girl smiled shyly and introduced herself.

"I'm Kairi, and these are my brothers Ventus, Vanitus, Sora and that grump over there is Roxas." the oldest girl of the family opened up a hand for Olette to shake with.

"Nice to meet you all!" she laughed and then looked at Roxas, giving him a nod of the head and an extra smile. "I'm rooming with a girl named Rinoa, but I can go show you around if you want. That is, if it's okay with you Mickey." The girl then looked over at the robotic mouse in question.

"It's fine with me!" Mickey let out a chuckle. "I'll just show the boys to the dining room and then to their rooms."

"Alright, thanks!" Olette gave a warm smile and ushered the other two girls away, toward a set of stairs.

Kairi gave off one good holler for good measure. "I'll see you later you guys! Don't make any messes!"

Namine walked beside her and gave a short wave before the three disappeared up the stairs.

The quad were then led to another room, this one much more normal to Roxas's eyes. There were separated shining wood tables with chairs surrounding them. Off to the side was a large row of carts, all in which could serve food. It reminded the blond boy of a fancy cafeteria.

From there they were taken to the bridge between the two islands. The four teenage boys stared across at the four tall figures facing them on the other side.

"Oh hoh! There they are, the camp advisers!" Mickey chuckled calmly and waved at the males, only to receive a few nods and a wave.

"Eh? More fresh meat!" Roxas could hear the thick British accent of the man with pale blonde hair gelled back and a slight look of facial hair. His blue eyes were evident against his pale skin and black clothing. "I bet you Vexen's silk boxers that the shrimpy one won't even last through the summer!"

"Shut your trap Luxord!" Another blonde barked. Roxas was glad too, for he had realized the 'shrimpy one' was him.

"Ahww, C'mon Vexen! Those things just feel so smooth against your skin! I don't now where the hell you got them but I need me a pair!" the man now named Luxord called out teasingly.

Vexen had long blonde hair that parted in the center of his forehead, his sidebangs framing his face whilst the rest of the locks slid down on his back. His shockingly lime green eyes startled Roxas as they stared into his own blue was odd was the outfit he decided to wear, a black coat that looked more like it would fit more into a science lab than a tropical, and cheesy, camp.

"Fresh meat or not, we still have to make sure their stay isn't half-assed." A male with brown hair that was back in a ponytail of dreadlocks said. He also seemed to wear all black for the first day of camp. What was with people and blue eyes at this damn camp? Roxas couldn't help but think as he spotted the males iris'.

"Hm." the last man, a taller and more muscular one with orange hair and another pair of clue eyes said. At least this one was dressed more appropriately with jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Well golly! I didn't think they would already be here so soon!" Mickey gave a big smile and ushered the quad of brothers over to meet the other staring men. "These are my helpers! They will be working around camp and helping out."

"I'm Luxord, in charge of any type of game or activity." the man bowed, his voice dropping to one of seduction and when he looked back up at the boys, a wink was flown their way.

"Vexen, I take care of peoples health issues along with Zexion, but even then he's too busy with that water demon to keep his mind straight." the man got side tracked, grumbling about this other man 'Zexion'.

"I'm Xaldin, I cook here." was all the dread-headed dude said.

"Lexaeus." the orange headed man nodded, monotone.

"He likes to walk around and make sure no ones getting in shit." Luxord said. "Which usually means a certain red-head."

"Well I'm Sora!" the brunette jumped about, holding out his hand to shake and only pouted when no one would touch hands with him.

"I'm Ventus and this is my twin Vanitus. He doesn't talk much, and even then it's gotta be something rude." Ven scratched the back of his head as Van growled and gave a glare.

"I think we'll get along just fine." Vexen was sending a pointed look to Vanitus, and Roxas didn't feel right just staring in those odd green eyes.

"You're a pedophile aren't you." Was the first thing out of Roxas's mouth.

"ROXAS!" Ventus yelled, hitting Vanitus in the chest when he started to laugh.

"Ahuh!" Came the robot mouse's odd laugh. "I'll leave you to them then! Have a good night and don't forget to attend dinner!"

When the mouse retreated back over the bridge and far from sight, Sora looked at Roxas for a few moments before whining.

"Roxy, what's a pedophile!" Sora pleaded. It wasn't his fault his family wished to keep his innocence locked away in a basement, never allowing anyone to touch it.

A chorus of laughter sprouted from the British man with blond hair. "Y-You guys are too much!" Looking up, Roxas saw the hilarity shine in Xaldin's eyes and a small twitch of the lips from Lexaeus.

"Shut your face, dickhole!" Vexen hissed and punched the dude in the shoulder and from the moan of pain, it must have hurt. "Let's get moving, your cabin mates are probably waiting or plotting your deaths."

"Death?" Sora gulped and grabbed a hold of Roxas' arm.

The blond patted the slightly older boy on the head. "Don't worry, the pedo is probably just in a bad mood because his pedo-ness was defied."

"I don't understand what a pedo is!" Sora cried to me, trying to coax me to tell him with the dog-pout face he put on. It didn't work, but it never really did.

The now eight people had begun to walk towards the cabins, and under closer expectation Roxas figured the cabin's didn't look that bad either. They were obviously new, with fresh wood and unstained windows. Each of them was a decent size, about the size of a larger bedroom. It would definitely house up to three people, Roxas just wondered who he would be placed with. He had been hoping his brother at first, but he knew that wouldn't be possible if they were supposed to be meeting new people at the camps.

"Alright, stop number one." Vexen sighed as they stopped at a cabin with a number 3 on it. "Now before I tell you who's going in there, there is some rules. There is no going out of your cabin past midnight and you are not allowed to switch cabins unless there is permission from another cabin and someone switches. Even then, it might not me permanent."

"Now, if you decide to... Get jiggy with it, just shut your trap so everyone else can sleep." Luxord winked, which actually made Ventus and Roxas blush and Sora to cock his head to the side in confusion. "What is 'getting jiggy with it' mean?" Sora went ignored.

"Alright! First one in, Ventus with Terra." The man jerked a thumb toward the cabin. "I suggest you go now and unpack before dinner comes."

"Okay, bye guys! I'll try and find your cabins to stop by later!" Ventus gave a reassuring glance to us and picked up the duffel bag and suitcase he brought with him to head up to the wood cabin.

"Next, We have Sora in with Riku. Cabin five." Before any more indication was said, the boy was already running to his cabin, squealing in joy.

The group continued over three cabins and stopped yet again. This time, instead of Vexen sighing and continuing on, he was smirking. Actually... All of them were giving him evil smile?

"This would be you Roxas, Cabin Eight with... Well, why don't you find out for yourself?" Vexen's liquid lime eyes stared the poor boy down with such an intensity, it almost made him flinch.

"Good luck kid!" Luxord burst out laughing. "I told you, shrimpy won't even last a week!"

Vanitus gave Roxas a simple look that said, 'Good luck' or 'Sorry dude, your luck stinks'. Either way, Roxas was still left there staring at the cabin. The big number eight seemed to stare down on him, as if he didn't deserve to even enter. But what was he thinking! How could a damn inanimate number make him scared. He was Roxas for gods sakes! He took no shit, not from a number or a cabin or whoever was in that cabin! After these little thoughts, Roxas began to think he was ready to move and brought his luggage to the door of the cabin and rested it there as he opened it up and slid in.

As he entered, there was a loud sounding of rock music assaulting his ears. If he hadn't been able to outside, the wall would have to be pretty thick right? But all thoughts fell away when he took sight of the most gorgeous thing he had ever laid eyes on.

This man (Yes, Roxas was openly gay. Calm yourself...) had the wildest spiked hair that was the color of a blazing red sun. He was tall too, possibly a head taller than Roxas was himself. Roxas marveled at the man as he was just finishing putting on a black wife beater. The blonde had slightly caught the sight of hard muscles and that could only be confirmed more when the shirt clung tightly, showing every dip and curve the man had. The unknown redhead had a sharp face with high cheekbones and such tan skin that Roxas would never have the privilege to receive. Right below his eyes on each side was one upside down teardrop tattoo and when he opened said eyes... Roxas just wanted to gasp. A deep and intense emerald green looked back at him. Unlike Vexen's lime green eyes, this males eyes were more natural and real.

It took Roxas a few seconds to realize he was staring and turned around with a blush on his cheeks. The music quieted behind him and Roxas was sure he was now being stared at.

"Hey, like what you see?" The deep voice was like real music to his ears. But of course, amazing things never really last long, do they? "Because I don't sleep with kids, even if they do have nice asses. I mean, I would want to sleep with me too, but isn't fucking a minor illegal?"

Now Roxas wasn't a prude, nor was he not used to the male attitudes, but there were quite a few problems the male found with just the sentences he said.

1. He automatically assumed that Roxas wanted him right then and there.

2. He called Roxas a kid.

3. He had checked Roxas out, and even if he did it to him first, there was no need to point out that he had a nice ass.

4. He was obviously self-centered enough to even think he would sleep with himself if he was another person.

5. He didn't even know Roxas's name yet and he was somewhat hitting on him.

6. _He called Roxas a kid._

Roxas whipped around and sent a glare to the man. He already knew they would not get along. It was one of the worst traits a person could have, but Roxas was quick to judge people and could hold grudges for the longest times. Maybe it was because the plane and boat rides had been stressful or maybe because he had a headache or, or... Well there was many more reasons, but Roxas just felt like blowing a gasket.

"First of all, _Whoever the fuck you are_, I am not a kid! I am eighteen, thank you!" Roxas fumed. "Secondly, get over yourself! Like I would want to sleep with a obvious prick like you. To even think you would sleep with yourself if you could? Maybe if you lean further toward the water you would be able to see that reflection more Narcissus. God forbid you ever fall in and drown."

The other male just stared at him with a smirk and an eyebrow raised the whole time. When Roxas finished his short rant the smirk only grew. "You're pretty short to be eighteen."

The small boy almost groaned. Of course the only thing he would have picked up on was the age factor. Roxas could just feel in his bones that coming to this camp was a bad idea. He just ignored the man and opened up a suitcase then held the comforter and sheets to his summer bed out. White and black checkers, just like he loved.

"Axel." The redheads tone was in his head again. The blonde paused in the middle of putting on the sheets. Roxas looked over and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Well, I thought you might want to know the name of the man you'll be dreaming of tonight." there it was again, the cocky smile and wink. Roxas just rolled his eyes and glared.

"Axe-hole? Sounds sort of like Ass-hole... Yeah, it fits you perfectly." The blue eyed boy just threw the pillows and blanket on top, walking over to another suitcase to bring out a small velvet book. The true reason he was there.

"You're feisty, I like that."

Roxas rolled his eyes again, holding tight of his book he walked out the door. "See you Asshole. Oh, and don't touch my shit while I'm gone."

"Why would I want to touch shit, that's just gross!" He heard the yell and laughter from behind him and almost reached up to smack his hand to his head.

"Asshole..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, tell me guys, Do you think I should continue?**


	2. Introductions

**SOOOO... I've decided to continue :] I think I've gotten enough people telling me that I need to do this or they'll kill me. Also, I have already decided some pairings: Axel/Roxas, Riku/Sora, Demyx/Zexion and Terra/Ventus. I have others in mind but I'm not sure. Anyone who has any idea's either write in in the reviews or PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I DUN OWN, MKAY? Mkay.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

When Roxas left Cabin Eight to get away from the jerk named Axel, he was in such a hurry to go_ somewhere _that he didn't even notice the body he was about to slam into, until it happened that is. The bodies fell to the ground, apparently they had both been in deep thought. Books scattered everywhere and Roxas yelled, moving to pick them up for the other person. Some of the books were odd though, some with the words 'Medical Histories of the 1900's', while there were others that were law books.

Looking up from grabbing books Roxas spotted who he knocked over. It was a boy that looked about his size. He had odd grey slate hair that went longer at the front and covered one eye. The other eye was a deep blue, they were currently trained on snatching up the books quickly. He wore another weird black lab coat like the one Vexen wore.

Once the two were up and Roxas had about half of the other boys massive books, they stared at each other. Luckily the blond had made sure not to lose his own book and had tucked it under his arm when they had fallen and picked up the leather bound books.

"These thing almost weigh about the same as I do!" Roxas hissed.

The boy glared. "Well maybe if you pay attention to where you were going."

"Hey! That's not all my fault!" Roxas yelled and sighed. "Sorry about that dude. My names Roxas, would you like some help carrying these to wherever the hell it is your going?"

The slate haired boy seemed to be accessing the situation and paused before taking a long breath. "Zexion, and why the hell not."

Roxas remembered when Vexen spoke of a boy named Zexion and how he hung around some weird water-demon-dude that kept him off task. Roxas didn't ask any questions about that though, because he knew that he wouldn't want to be questioned like that himself. So the two stayed quiet at the boy led them to a small hut attacked to the huge tree. Inside seemed to be set up like a regular health clinic. Uncomfortable looking hospital beds sat there, separated by thin green curtains and there was a large cabinet which Roxas assumed had all their medical equipment and drugs.

Still following Zexion and doing as he did, they came to a desk where they sat down all the books. Roxas nodded, and said a quick goodbye. He didn't want to bother the boy longer than possible. He was stopped when Zexion gave out a monotonous 'Thank You'.

"No problem." the blue eyed blond shrugged and walked out of the Medical Office. At least he knew where to go when Sora hurt himself, which happened quite often. Thinking about Sora made Roxas wish to see his older brother. It wasn't usual for them to be away for long. Ever since their mothers death, Roxas had to admit that he had become the families rock. Especially Sora. He was just too sensitive and kind to understand some things. That's where Roxas came in and protected him.

The boy decided to go find Sora before they were called to supper. It had taken time to get there and even when they arrived it had been quite late in the afternoon. The tour had taken a good twenty minutes and as much as Roxas hated to admit it, both he and Zexion had taken their time to carry the books. They just had to be so damn heavy, didn't they?

After trudging over the bridge and back to the island he spotted a familiar head of black hair and walked over to see Vanitas just sitting against a palm tree and reading.

"Hey Van!" Roxas called to his older brother.

The man looked up and when he noticed it was his youngest brother he smirked. "Hey Roxy-Pop."

"Don't call me that." he growled and plopped down beside Vanitas. "Have you seen Sora?"

"Last thing I remember was he and Ventus were gushing about their roommates and how 'hot' they were." he chuckled and used air quotes on the word 'Hot'.

"They're at it already?" Roxas groaned, knowing the two would eventually come to him and gush even harder. Sometimes they said to much information and it made Roxas weary to even think about what those devious minds could be up to. They were both so innocent, but if they wanted, he was sure they could start the next tsunami. Also, unlike Sora, Ventus and Roxas, Vanitas was as straight as... Well as straight as one could be. He was no homophobe though. I mean, how could he with three gay brothers that would never let Van abandon them? Roxas didn't mind it, really. The only downside was that Ventus would only come to either him or Sora to talk about boys while Sora always immediately came to Roxas. Unless he was busy or nowhere to be found.

"Yeah, I saw them walking around speaking in those lighting fast voices and just hid back in my cabin." Vanitas rolled his eyes.

Roxas couldn't help but laugh. "So how is your cabin? Your cabin mate a jerkwad?"

"Nah, I don't have a partner in there with me. Something about not having an even amount of kids. I'm completely fine with it." His blue eyes shimmered mischievously. "I mean, I stole the mattress off the other bed and now I have some sort of super bed!"

"Of course you would. Remember that time you stole Ventus' blanket to create a nest in your bed and he cried because he thought you had died? You really had been deep in those covers." Roxas shared a smirk with his brother.

"Yeah, how long ago was that? Eight, nine years?" He gained a look of nostalgia. "Damn, time really passes fast..."

Roxas knew what was coming and he surely didn't want to talk about it, so he let out a soft laugh and reached over to punch his older brother in the arm. "No going soft on me Van! If your not the cool tough brother, who will you be! I already have two innocent ones who like to gab about boys all the time, would you like to join them?"

That brightened the black haired adults spirits. "What do you mean Rox? I shall always be the strong and sexy and most masculine brother out there. Don't place me with the Princess's! I am a King and shall rule the world one day with my amazing Klepto skills!" To top it off, he emitted an evil hearty laugh that made Roxas smile.

"Hey you two! What are you guys all smiley about?" said two turned to see their brothers walking towards them with big gushy smiles.

"We should be asking you that." Roxas rolled his eyes and looked over to Vanitas, nudging his head to the side to tell him he could leave if he didn't want to listen to 'gay talk'. He just laughed and got up, trailing off with his book in his hand. "Okay, go ahead."

The two boys burst into streams of jabber that Roxas could only piece together as one sentence.

"So his name is (Insert Name Here, because Roxas really had no clue what they had said) and (Insert How They Met)! Oh! Oh! And (Insert All the Compliments that Roxas' Brothers were Screaming)." Throw in some kissing noises, eyes batting and you have the huge mess that was the speech from Ventus and Sora. You would honestly think someone would notice, but nope. The only person who walked by was Lexaeus and he didn't even look at the group huddled on the ground talking about men.

"Alright, Alright! Slow it down here. Are you two overdosing on caffeine? I thought me and Van told you not to eat coffee beans raw Sora!" Roxas gave the brunette a look.

"I didn't this time! I promise!" Sora looked at him with his big blue eyes and Roxas just sighed.

"Alright, lets hear there's stories _one at a time_." For the youngest in the family, he sure felt old at this point in time. It would be any day now that his hip would pop and he would need one of those cool scooters the elderly got. Well, the idea was more appealing for the fact that Roxas could run a certain redhead over with the scooter. "Sora first because I'm sure Ventus has more patience."

"Okay, okay! His name is Riku and he's so cute Roxy! First I walk in and set my stuff down on the edge of my bed only to notice a lump in on the bed I chose. When I walked around, I noticed that there was this guy laying there, actually _asleep_! So I watched him for a bit because he looked cute when he slept. Oh... He has this sparkly silver hair and nice pale skin! I wanted to get closer but I tripped and smacked my luggage over. It woke him up and It was so cool, he took an apple off the table next to him and flung at my head in half a second! It bounced right off my forehead and everything!" Sora didn't catch the blank look Roxas sent him. Did the boy really have to be amused with getting hit in the damn head? "But then, he noticed that I wasn't going to strangle him and we actually had a conversation! After I apologized for creeping on him, he just laughed and let it go. He's so cute and I think he's single too!"

"How do you even know if he has any interest in you? I mean, he might not even like men!" Roxas laughed.

Sora sent him a flashy smile and a wink. "It's like a sixth sense!"

"Telling if someone is gay or not can be a sixth sense?" Ventus asked, laughing.

"Yes, it totally can!" the brunette insisted.

"Okay then, Ventus your turn. Let's hope you didn't find out your sixth sense as well." Roxas just rested his head back on the palm tree and looked up at the yellowing sky.

"When I got into my cabin, there was no one there so I just thought it would be okay to just choose a bed that I wanted. I chose the side with the big window. When I was done unpacking, I was going to come and look for you guys to see how your cabin's are but when I was about to walk out all I heard was this sexy grunting voice!" The eldest boy stared off into dream heaven with a lovely little sigh. Roxas tried not to puke at the thought that his brother could be thinking some dirty thoughts. "I opened the door to see a gorgeous guy holding so many bags! I helped him automatically and I'm sure he was checking me out when I carried in some of his suitcases. I was so sure I was blushing a lot. He was really nice though. Terra is his name. He's so tan and hulky and... Ugh! I just wanna eye rape him!"

"Haven't you already?" Roxas slapped a hand to his forehead.

"N-No! I only snuck glances, I didn't want to be so outright with him!" The male blushed. "I mean, I'm no Sora! I can't creep on people and feel okay with it afterwards!"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Sora pouted, crossing his arms.

"It means your a big creep!" Ventus reached over and tickled Sora's neck, one of his most sensitive areas.

"Gah!" the brunette giggled hysterically and slapped the offending hands away. "Okaaaay, I'm a creep! I get it!"

Yeah, that was his family, but he loved them dearly.

"Oh, Roxy! We still haven't asked you about your day yet!" Ventus looked back at the youngest blond, Sora scooted forward and nodded for Roxas to begin.

"Eh, my day was boring. At first I thought my Cabin Mate was going to be really cool, but then he had to open that damn big mouth of his... And to think, he was sort of hot." Roxas sighed.

Sora's brows furrowed as he looked at his brother in confusion. "What'd he say?"

"Well, I sort of walked in while he was putting on his shirt and was caught staring but that's not the point. He started rambling on about how hot he was and how I wished I could have him and shit. God he was so arrogant!" Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes. "I mean, even his name sounds like a cuss word!"

"Ooh! What is it?" the two older males asked at the same time.

"Axel, but with his accent it made it sound like Asshole."

"Oh, well that does sound about right. Poor kid, must have got picked on when he was younger." Sora winced.

Roxas just shook his head. "That's not possible. He spoke with such confidence and he had some weird way of making me keep my eyes on him. It wasn't all his looks either. I bet he just flirted his whole damn way through school and survived."

Ventus leaned over to ruffled Roxas' hair with a sad face. "Darn, that sucks for you. I mean, me and Sora must have gotten really lucky."

"Nah, it's fine. If he annoys me enough I'll just take a bat and swing it around at him a bit." Roxas could feel a smirk slide onto his face.

"Ooh! Do you think candy will come out Roxas?" Sora's eyes lit up.

"We just won't know until we try, now will we?"

"ROXAS! Don't tell him things like that! He might actually try and smash the boy open!" Ventus scolded.

* * *

><p>After chatting for a while, Luxord came up to them and and announced that '<em>Dinner shall be served soon<em>'and that, '_It would be best if we hurried in chaste to the dinning room_' in his heavy British accent. Roxas was pretty sure Sora's life had been completed by the butler like statement. He could really tell when the brunette started giggling to himself like crazy. What an odd boy.

They were led by the platinum blonde camp-councilor into the dinning room where the trio spotted the rest of their siblings already holding spots for them at a table.

Roxas walked over and took a seat next to Namine, across from Vanitas and nodded to them. "Thank you for saving this for me."

"It was all my idea!" Kairi winked and stuck her tongue out. Roxas knew she was just joking around, wanting to get some attention so he stuck my tongue out at her as well. Sora took the seat next to him and Ventus next to Vanitas. No one would separate the family, not even some damn random summer camp.

"Ooh, ooh!" Sora tugged at Roxas's sleeve and pointed over at another table. "That's Riku."

When the blonde looked over to check the dude out, he had to admit he was pretty handsome. Silvery white locks that flicked out at the ends, he looked tall from his spot at the table and Roxas just saw his blue eyes when he turned his head. The downside about this guy? He was sitting beside Axel.

The redhead seemed to have caught on that he was staring over at their table and wiggled his eyes at Roxas. All the man got in return was an eyeroll and the cold shoulder.

"Sora, the douchchebag next to Riku? That would be Asshole." Roxas droned in monotone.

Sora snuck a quick look and then turned back to Roxas. "Ahw Roxy! He's so hot too!"

Before the two could chat anymore on the subject of Axel, the robot mouse otherwise known as 'King Mickey' stepped into the middle of all the tables and tapped a glass with a fork. It was surprisingly a really loud noise. It caught everyone's attention though, thus serving it purpose.

"I'd like to thank everyone who came this year! I hope this camp will be long and prosperous. Let us strive for greatness and friendship." He announced with another one of those odd 'yuk yuk' laughs. He then raised his class with a smile and called, "Cheers!"

Everyone around raised their glasses in a call of cheers. Roxas had no clue how this mouse robot wasn't freaking anyone else out.

He felt a kick to his shin from under the table and looked over at Vanitas who was giving him a look of, 'Just go with it'. Rolling his eyes for the millionth time that day, Roxas brought up his glass of sparkly water.

"Cheers." he nodded.

The rest of the night's supper went well. After the announcements from King Mickey they were excused to eat, and all the older kids (Mostly Male) pounced for the trays first. Of course Axel was among them. Roxas just waited it out and went up with Sora to grab some food. You see, Roxas was a vegetarian so it was quite hard to usually get food from restaurants, but at the camp there was actually a big selection. He just settled for some cheese ravioli with tomato sauce. When he went to eat it, it was like god was giving birth in his mouth. Absolutely delicious. Eve once and a while he would spot Xaldin coming back in from a kitchen to place more food on the tables. Roxas swore Ventus and Sora had more then five plates of food.

When it was time for desert, Roxas was already too full and just chilled with his siblings. Listening to how Kairi wanted to smack some girl named Larxene over the head with a glass vase. It was quite interesting. Also, after looking around a bit, the boy had counted approximately 27 heads of campers. He had to admit, there was more of a male population.

The boys had eaten almost a full cake all by them selves when the night was finally over and Sora just seemed to vibrate and jump off walls. There was no way he would be going to sleep that night. Poor Riku.

Roxas was walked back to his Cabin by Vanitas, Sora, Ventus and Riku, who by the way, was actually pretty nice. Quiet but with just enough of a humorous side that he fit in. Though Roxas didn't speak to him directly, he had overheard the hyper Sora and his conversation. Something about Riku being an albino?

When Roxas re-entered his cabin for the second time that day, there was no boisterous redhead there to bother him. He smiled at this though and pulled out his velvet notebook that he had been meaning to write in for some time. When he had pulled out a pen to jot down an entry, a large yawn erupted from his mouth. He was too damn tired.

Telling himself that he would write the next day, he shoved the book in a suitcase under his bed and grabbed some sleep clothes. Considering the fact that Axel wasn't even there, he took the opportunity to change from his jeans and sweater, over to baggy pajama pants and a overly large shirt. To finish off, he stuck some earplugs into their place and laid down. He passed out before his head touched the pillow.

* * *

><p>Roxas woke when he felt hot rays touching his skin and he opened his eyes only to be blinded by the sun. It seemed he had forgotten to close his blinds the night before. A sigh escaped his mouth as he took the usual earplugs out of his ears and turned over on his side to see if Sora was still sleeping. Well, there was someone sleeping there, but it definitely wasn't Sora. Unless his brother sprouted spiky red hair from his scalp, grew a couple feet and had gotten tattoos under his eyes.<p>

"Right... Camp Destiny." the spiked blond sat up and let his blue eyes wander over to the sight of a sleeping man.

In his sleep Axel snored lightly. He looked so peaceful with his head buried in the pillows, body spread out on the bed. That wasn't the best part though. It seemed the sheets had slid off him as he slept and Roxas could see his naked chest. He honestly tried not to drool. A finely sculpted chest that was a reward from strenuous workouts and longwinded runs. The blond wished he could reach out and touch him but snapped himself out of it.

"What am I thinking? This is the Asshole I'm talking about." Roxas slapped a hand to his cheek and grabbed day clothing just as a knock on the door sounded.

Not caring if the redhead actually woke up or not, Roxas walked over to the door slowly and slipped on a pair of his black flip flops. Behind the door was Sora who gave him a big smile.

"Morning! I was wondering if you wanted to come get a shower? Me and Ventus found out where they were last night." His big blue eyes glimmered in the morning sun and Roxas couldn't help but give a small laugh. The two had always been early risers, though Sora more than Roxas. The younger of the two just wondered how long Sora had been up for the night before. Yet again, poor Riku.

"Sure why not. You bring shampoo?" Roxas asked as he closed the door to Cabin Eight.

Sora just smirked. "How could I not bring extra? I know you're forgetful."

"Hey, you are too!" Roxas laughed.

"Roxy, I can't help but notice you seem a bit happier here. I think it's the atmosphere... It really is nice. Destiny Islands!" the brunette gave off a small giggle.

"Don't call me Roxy!" Roxas pouted. "And this Camp isn't so bad... I'm just waiting for all the horrid camp activities they're going to make us do."

"I doubt it will be that bad! I heard from Mickey that it's all about introductions today." the Sky-Boy gave him a slap on the back.

"Greaaaat." he moaned. Just what he needed.

When they arrived at the big tree Sora took him around to a odd entrance made out of vines and wood. Inside was hot and steamy and had more weird stalls made out of the fresh wood. It smelled like exotic flowers and fruits and Roxas found it to be a peaceful space.

He and Sora both chose stalls beside each other and walked in. In Roxas's stall was a bench and hangers to put his clothes on. Further in the stall was a class door that led to the actual shower. Of course, said glass was fogged over from all the steam in the room.

The spiky blond undressed quickly and opened the glass door to jump into the tiled blue floor.

He stared quizzically at the knobs to the shower, not sure what to choose. There were two knobs, obviously one for cold and one for warm. Then, in the center was a little button, probably to get the water to start coming from the shower head.

"Roxas!" he heard Sora whine. "I don't know what one to choose! How about I use the left and you use the right?"

"Sure Sora." he called back and rest his hand on the right knob, turning it to the middle just in case. If it was cold, then it wouldn't completely freeze him to death but if it was warm, he was sure it wouldn't scald him right off the bat. His hand hovered over the button before he hesitantly pressed it. Luckily, he only felt luke warm water touch his skin. That meant...

"COLD! COLD! GOD DAMN COLD!" he heard the shrill scream from Sora and couldn't help but burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Axel awoke with a start when something hard slammed into his face. It was rough in some parts but soft in others. It was either a hand, foot or some type of odd reptile.<p>

His green eyes snapped open to find Riku staring at him with his bright turquoise eyes narrowed. Riku's hand was still lingering on Axel's face. So it wasn't a snake or lizard... Though Riku could be classified as a wart when he was annoying. Those were on reptiles right?

"Get the hell up! Breakfast is already halfway through!" Riku yelled and smacked Axel again... For 'Good Measure'.

The two had arrived a week early to the camp because they were told they could. Plus, one more week out of school was really a bonus. When they met, they instantly got into a fight over some stupid thing that neither of them could remember. Let's just say, neither of them could leave the medical wing with Vexen for quite a while. As old men say though, fighting brings character and brings men together. It was a true saying for Axel and Riku just laughed over it and forgot it even happened. They hung out for the rest of the week and could already be called something of best friends.

"Riku!" Axel whined. "Why did you hit me! Kiss it better!"

Riku just rolled his eyes and threw some red jeans and a black band t-shirt at his friend. "Get dressed and meet me outside. With a sigh Axel did as he was told, though he didn't forget to put the whole time. It seemed his Cabin Mate had decided to not wake him that morning, not like he expected him to.

Axel paused in his changing. Roxas was his name, as he had been told by Riku who was rooming with the kid's brother. That boy sure was something. When he had entered silently, Axel really hadn't paid attention and had continued his changing. Of course, when he was finished he noticed the boy was staring and couldn't help but gain a smirk. Of course he would admire his body, it was as if it were crafted by the gods! When he went to tease him about it, the boy did something he didn't suspect he would. He actually stood up for himself instead of blushing like others had done before. Roxas had turned toward him in some angry rage and the first thing he checked out on the kid was his eyes. Of course he had caught sight of the little punks ass and had to admit, it was quite nice and round, but his eyes! It was as if the sky, ocean and sapphires were all merging together to create such raw and cold emotions in one place. The kid was really attractive. Pale skin, spiky blonde hair and small body.

Axel had never met someone as feisty as him. He enjoyed it.

"Hurry it up Axel or you won't get any damn food!" Riku yelled again from outside. As to agree with him, the redheads stomach growled angrily and he slumped out of the cabin, throwing on some high tops as he walked.

"Riku, carry me!" he whined and leaned on the silver-haired boy.

"Why should I? That kid Sora kept me up all night. He was so damn hyper. Who knew something so small and cute could hold such energy." Riku whined back to his friend.

"Oh hoh! So you think the little squirt is hot do you?" Axel waved his brows at the male.

Riku smacked his chest and knocked him away from leaning. "Yeah, I'd definitely tap that. The kid's got some weird attitude to him that I find attractive. Such a hyper optimist that one."

"Oooh! My little Riku-kins had a crush." Axel teased. He had learned Riku was gay the second day they hung out through a little mishap that would never be spoken of! Sorry, Bro-Code could not be broken. "Sora and Riku sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I- Oof!"

A clump of grass was shoved in his mouth, he automatically spit it out and wiped at his tongue.

"Shut your mouth!" Riku hissed. They were getting closer to the large tree, which Axel thought of as a fort. "The kid's hot, but really? He doesn't like me back and I'm not even sure if I even want a boyfriend!"

"Of course you do, you horn-dog! You're Riku for god sakes! If you had a boyfriend, it would just give you more reason to molest someone!" Axel laughed.

The other male just delivered a hard punch to Axel's arm. "As much as you think I'm a jerk to people I like, I actually like to be a gentleman. Unlike someone I know..."

"Hey! Was that aimed at me? I can totally be a gentleman!" Axel growled.

"Yeah, when your hands not down someone's pants or if your heads out of the gutters!" Riku, the 21 year old smirked older male.

"Your just jealous that I get more ass than you ever will! And don't whine about the year age difference because you know that even if you were 22 as well, I would still get more ass."

"'Getting Ass', is that all you think about?" Riku rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Hm..." Axel took some time to ponder this. "Yeah pretty much!"

They had just entered the big tree an walked up to the dinning room where everyone was stuffed their faces with eggs, hashbrowns, sausage, pancakes and bacon. The redheads stomach ached for the food, but before he could rush over and grab as much as he could he had to make his big entrance.

"It is okay everyone! Axel has arrived, no need to worry!" The man bowed, causing people to look at him with laughs, giggles or smiles. He noticed Roxas just rolled his eyes and went back to eating a pancake.

"Shut up Axel!" Xigbar yelled with a deep laugh, a male he had met a while before the camp had actually started. He had an eyepatch over one eye and long black and silver hair pulled back into a low ponytail. On his cheek sat a big red scar that he had tried to say was from a big bear wrestling competition. 'Bear vs. The Xig-Mister! He put up a good fight but was no match for me and my million pound muscles! Haha!'.

Riku just covered Axel's mouth before he could say anything else and he pushed him over to the food cart. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Roxas being pulled by Riku's cabin mate over to their cart.

"Wait, Sora I don't wa-" Roxas began to protest.

"Hey Riku!" Sora smiled and ignored his brother.

"Hello Sora." Riku shook his head with a laugh. The two started a conversation, but he wasn't paying attention to that. Axel watched as Roxas sighed and unattached his brothers hand from him. Axel thought he would just move back to his seat but instead, the boy moved over to the fruit baskets and picked up both a banana and an apple. The redheads eyes narrowed mischievously at the banana, just willing Roxas to take it so he could watch him eat it. The boy stared between the two for a while before throwing the banana back in the basket and taking a bite out of the apple.

"Damn it!" he yelled, causing Riku to pause from his conversation with the brunette and look over to him.

"You okay there Axel?" he cocked a slim silver brow at the other male.

Axel gritted his teeth and placed smirked. "I just noticed they had no more sausage."

"What are you talking about FuckFace, there's some right there!" Xigbar pointed out as he came up for more food.

"Shut your trap, Eyepatch!"

The rest of the morning was peaceful enough. They ate, and talked, and ate some more. Riku seemed considerably happy after his short chat with Sora and Axel just as self-absorbed. The whole troop was led out into the morning rays and over to a big patch of grass by Mickey. They were told to take a seat in a circular formation. Axel noticed that the five other kids who sat together with Roxas at breakfast sat with him and the redhead just had to wonder why they were always seen together with one another. They could possibly be from the same town from one another. He knew Roxas and Sora were siblings and the others bared the same eyes but then again, a lot of people at the camp had blue eyes. Axel himself was squished between Riku and Xigbar.

"Alright folks!" Mickey chimed for attention. "Today's activity will be based on letting everyone know each other. We will be going around the circle and saying our names, along with something we like or a hobby of ours. The thing is, whatever you say has to start with the letter of your name. For example: I'm Mickey and I like Mice!"

Sitting beside the mouse robot was a male with odd hair. It was a dirty blond mullet with the sides cut close to the scalp on the sides of his head. His eyes were blue, like churning water. His long and beanpole like body was stretched out in the grass. He wore some blue plaid shorts and a white t-shirt with an odd blue_ thing _on the front that looked like a penis. 'I Play the Sitar' was the writing under the picture. A cute looking male if not a little creepy from the t-shirt Axel couldn't help but think.

"I'm Demyx and I like dancing!" He spoke loudly, a huge goofy smile on his face.

Next was a boy he had met the night before named Zexion with slate colored emo-hair. "I am Zexion... I like Zumba music."

That made a few people crack up. It was quite funny the way he spoke in such monotone when he said it.

Beside him was Xigbar who seemed deep in though. "Hmm... Something that starts with an X... Oh man! X-Box for sure!"

Of course, next was Axel, and the man just had to be so dramatic. Resting a finger on his chin and looking up into the sky as if he were pondering something of extreme importance. "Well, I would be the one and only Axel Green and I like arson!"

"Setting things on fire? Really?" A girl with short black hair laughed from across the circle. Other's joined her in her giggles for a while before moving on.

"I'm Riku and I like... Roller-skating?" from his voice, Axel could tell Riku really wasn't sure what to say in front of the crowd.

"Well, I'm Marluxia and I I like many things and have many talents but what I love most of all is-" A male with pink hair and deep blue eyes had started, only to be interrupted by Xigbar.

"What he's trying to get at that his momma named him Marly and he likes to molest people." The eyepatched 23 year old smirked, causing howls of laughter to erupt from the group. The green eyed redhead looked over at Roxas to see him smiling. Axel liked his smile...

From then on, things went quickly. Vexen played violin, Xaldin liked X-men, Terra traveled, Ollete's favorite color was orange. Axel learned that Roxas was big on reading, Sora couldn't sing for the life of him, Selphie collected stamps and Hayner liked ham. Everything else blurred together into one big glob.

Axel smiled at the idea of so many weird and interesting people at the camp. It would make for a fun summer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pairings! If you want any specific pairing please tell me and I'll think about it. Anyways, I hope everyone has a good start to their new years! :]**


	3. A Journal

**Alright, this chapter is a lot shorter for a few reasons. One, I have a history project I need to complete tonight. Two, I don't want to start overwhelming people with really large chapters. Three, I didn't know what else to fit into this chapter without it messing things up for the next chapter. Any suggestions you have for this fic, go ahead and submit them in a review or even message me over FF. Of course, I suppose this only really applies to those who actually read A/N's before reading. :]**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three:<p>

Roxas ran a hand through his thick spikes of hair as he let out a sigh of relief.

After the introductions of all the campers, they had been split up and organized into pairs of two then sent off to have fun. Of course, Roxas wasn't one of those energetic and carefree people that would just go off on some rampage with his partner. Instead, he was calmer and usually liked to be on his own. That is why he was glad that he had been partnered up with Zexion and that they had decided to sit on the beach under the shade of a group of palm trees.

They didn't talk much, but they understood each others silence and respected the fact that neither really wanted to get hyper and go running off to socialize. Instead, they were just resting and watching the sea and two beings who had decided to play around in the water.

Sora had been paired up with another hyper male named Demyx. At first Roxas had thought it was a bad idea to set the two happy-go-lucky males together but soon found that they accompanied one another nicely. It seemed that all their hyper-ness added together only made it seem like they were being normal together, thus they toned it down for the sake of everyone else. That didn't mean that they weren't going to have fun.

The two had opted to go swimming instead, playing around in the fresh blue water. From what Roxas saw, Demyx was extremely graceful in the water, unlike when he was on land. Sora on the other hand just liked kicking around and looking for fish.

"You two are dating, correct?" Roxas asked slowly.

"Your assumption is positive." Zexion nodded, still looking down at a book resting in his lap.

Roxas had just guessed really. The two seemed to be together a lot, whether it be sitting beside each other at meals or if it was because they were Cabin mates. The blonde found out very quickly that Demyx was the 'water demon' Vexen said took up most of Zexion's time. There was also some odd connection the two had. Whenever they looked at each other, though Roxas had only seen a few of these moments, they would stare so deeply it was if they saw each others souls. The young male couldn't even comprehend how that could feel.

Quite honestly, Roxas couldn't even see himself in a relationship with anyone at all. He always felt too cold to anyone other than his five siblings.

"Is that one of the books you dropped when I knocked into you?" Roxas asked, bored out of his mind.

Zexion looked over at him with a blank face. "Why do you wish to start conversations?"

It took a while for Roxas to come up with an answer. He looked over to the mullet-ed man who was trying to teach Sora how to do under water hand stands. "I guess it's because you actually seem like a person I could find myself getting to know and not hating. You're quiet like me and I'm sure we both understand how it feels to be attached to such a hyper person. Plus, I'm bored."

"You wish to be friends?" the slate haired boy went back to reading.

"I suppose. Acquaintances would also work. Don't you want to know at least one person your not attached to either by family or dating standards that you can look to when you need help?" Roxas stared off blankly. He had never really had friends, because he never really needed them. He had his family and that was enough. Now though, it seemed that his siblings were off making other friends. It made Roxas feel left out, but he knew he was just being selfish.

"I don't need anyone other than Demyx." Zexion flipped a page in his book.

Roxas sighed. "I guess that's true. You two are close and you don't _need_ anyone else. I have my family and I also don't _need _anyone else but I always wonder..."

"What? You wonder what?" The male looked at him pointedly and shut his book, knowing he would get nowhere with reading around Roxas at that point in time.

"Do we bother them?" was what Roxas asked. "Do we hold them back?"

It was true he could go to his family for anything, but did it annoy them? Roxas could recall a few times when Sora wanted to go out to a party or to an event some place and Roxas didn't want to, so the brunette would stay home with him. It made Roxas feel like shit, but there was nothing he could do because Sora was just that kind of a person.

It was a clash of blue as Zexion and Roxas stared at each other, neither wavering. It was then that Demyx and Sora bounded over to them and plopped down in the warm afternoon sand.

"Hey guys!" Demyx smiled and leaned over to give Zexion a kiss on the cheek. The anti-social boy just looked over at the mullet-ed man and his features softened.

"You two look like you're getting friendly." Sora joked.

"We're acquaintances." both brooding men replied at the same time.

Demyx and Sora took looks at each other and shrugged. The two seemed to be getting along well, but then again, Sora was always the most likeable out of Roxas's family. Maybe it was because people could read his eyes as if it were an open book with the most child-like writing or could it be because he was so welcoming and warm to people who didn't deserve such kindness?

"Jeez, well we were just wondering if you two would like to go take a hike through the forest with us?" Demyx asked, looking at his boyfriend with a cheesy smile.

Sora clapped his hands together and added, "It's supposed to be really pretty and tropical!"

"I'm fine Sora, I think I'll stay here." Roxas nodded to the brunet, a small smile tugging on his lips.

"I too shall stay under the shade of these palm trees." Zexion agreed.

"O-Oh, well we can stay with you guys! Can't we Sora?" Demyx hummed, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, we can just sit with you guys and chill for a while, I mean-" Sora started, only to be interrupted by Roxas.

"It's fine, I'm sure I'm good enough company for Zexion. Plus, I heard the weather is supposed to be taking a turn soon. It would be a smart idea to take the hike sooner rather then later. I know how impatient you are, and I don't want you to go out in bad weather." the younger brother insisted.

The 22 year old, dirty-blonde male just reached over and took Zexion's hand. "Well, I'm okay with staying... I mean, I can go on a hike any old time. Right Zexy?"

Zexion could feel Roxas's gaze upon him and couldn't help but feel the 'I told you so' coming from the gaze. The quiet male just hated to admit that he could be keeping Demyx, the one he loved the most, away from the things he wanted to do.

With a sigh, Zexion shook his head. "Go ahead Demyx. I shall still be here when you come back."

Demyx seemed suspicious. "Are you sure?"

"Completely." Zexion dismissed with a firm nod of the head.

"Aha, if you say so!" Demyx leaned over and pecked the others lips. He muttered a soft 'I love you' before rising with Sora to leave.

"Bye-Bye Roxy! Have a good time you two!" Sora called and began to run down the sand, yelling 'Last one to the mountain is Xigbar's gross underwear!' to his partner. Roxas winced a the thought of the perverts undergarments.

For a while there seemed to be a peaceful silence left by the hyperactive duo. Zexion and Roxas just stared at them as they ran down the beach, tackling each other and throwing sand to slow one other down.

"You see what I mean?" Roxas sighed. "I only really experienced it with my family... But it seems Demyx feels the same way with you."

"Why is it I only noticed this now?" Zexion murmured. He wasn't used to not having solutions. He was a soul believer in science. Everything had a reason, solution or an explanation. The slate-haired boy had never understood emotions though. They had always been the one phenomena he couldn't write down a explanation to on paper.

"I asked myself when I realized too... And I still have no idea why it took me so long to realize. Maybe I'm just extremely dense?" Roxas let out a soft laugh.

He was sure at least twenty minutes passed by before the other male even uttered a word.

"I wouldn't hold Demyx back anymore?"

"Hm?" Roxas hummed while resting his head against the palm tree behind him, eyes closed away from the sun.

"If I became your... Friend. I would not worry Demyx so much anymore?" Zexion questioned.

"From what I know about friends, they can go to each other if anything is bothering them. So, yeah." Roxas looked off towards the burning sun. He could feel his eyes beginning to burn. "If you have anything that you want to talk about that you can't with Demyx, or even if you want to just hang around when he's off doing something... Feel free to come to me."

"... I think I would like that."

Roxas didn't return to his cabin until after dinner, which he spent eating silently with his family, along with Zexion and Demyx who had surprisingly decided to join them instead of sitting with the others. Even after his meal he had decided to hang around with Sora, Demyx, Zexion and Ventus. The more hyper three of the groups took to cracking jokes and making fun of how short and 'emo' Zexion was. Of course, each insult was then pushed away by Demyx's kisses to the male.

* * *

><p>When Roxas finally entered his cabin, it was for a few brief moments of grabbing night clothing and his toothbrush and toothpaste. The older redhead in the room went unnoticed as he plotted his next big schemes and Roxas was off with Sora to brush their teeth and change in the bathrooms closest to the cabins.<p>

"Well hello there Roxas." was the first thing the blonde had heard when he re-entered Cabin eight for the last time that night.

Roxas just sighed and rolled his eyes. "So you learned my name, huh? Congratulations."

"Oh hoh, Roxy seems to have a temper tonight!" Axel teased, smirking at the other boy from on top of his bed.

"First, never call me that again. Second, I didn't have a temper until I got into this cabin. Looks like you're special." Roxas's voice was dripping with sarcasm. He really just wanted this man to leave him alone. The blonde was fine with hanging around his family, with additions of Zexion and Demyx, but he was sure he couldn't handle the green-eyed man.

All Roxas planned to do was hop over to his bed, throw in some earplugs and go to sleep ignoring the redhead, but of course, fate seemed out to get him.

Just as he slipped off his sandals and went to go to his bed, his bare foot touched something weird. It wasn't the hardwood floor, but he was sure he had felt it before on his hands. An odd rough texture, very thin. Looking down, Roxas identified this as white tape.

"What the hell?" he glared down at the line of sticky paper. No, it wasn't in just that spot but along the whole room, bisecting Roxas's and Axel's sides in half.

"Oh, so you noticed?" Axel laughed, a dark undertone playing through. "I decided that I didn't want a kid like you coming onto my side of the cabin, so just as a reminder I put the tape there. As you can see, that is your side... And this wonderful side over here is mine."

"This is ridiculous Axel." Roxas hissed.

"Mmm." the redhead hummed, ignoring the feelings behind the sentence. "When you say my name it sounds much better then when anyone else says it."

"You're such a pervert." Roxas concluded, walking over to his bed and ignoring the tape all together.

He ignored Axel and whatever the male was preaching as he shoved clothing into a 'dirty clothes' suitcase and took out his black velvet book. No... Not his, his mothers.

Axel seemed to notice he wasn't listening and huffed, storming out of the cabin and leaving Roxas to his peace, quiet and the notebook. Rubbing his fingers over the binding, a small frown was brought to his face.

This was the last journal his mother had decided to keep. It had been her last big project Roxas supposed. She had been a woman of many words, mostly kind and always intelligent. The blonde knew he would never be able to write in the same beautiful ways his parent had, but he hoped that he could at least have her soul rest a bit more peacefully if he re-wrote her journal.

Though he had never read through his mothers Z-A journal, her having hated people looking at her work unless it was finished, he knew the concept behind it. Many times he had been tempted to open up the little velvet journal and take a look at what she wrote, but he promised himself he wouldn't. When she died when he was 14 he had promised himself he would re-write it, and only then would he take a look at what she had written.

Of course, being with only one parent could leave a person busy and Roxas always found himself pushing away the journal until it became a dusty memory of the woman who loved him so much.

Camp Destiny... It provided the time he needed, so he couldn't say it was all that bad. This would be the time to start writing... Right?

What could he possibly write about though? Considering the fact that the first thing he wrote about had to start with a Z he guessed his mother either wrote a word that didn't exist... Or zebras. She had always been fond of animals.

As soon as he thought of the pale horse-like creature, Roxas knew what to write about.

Reaching under his bed, he found a white velvet notebook and pulled it into his lap. This book, unlike his mothers, was empty. Several times he had decided to continue writing in the black book but then diminished the idea. That was his mothers, not his. So he had gotten a new book. The polar opposite of his mothers. Black and White.

'_Zexion_'

He wrote the name in neat writing on the first page of his pristine book. From then on out, words started to flow from his fingertips and onto the page.

'_I met him on my first day to 'Camp Destiny'. He reminds me of a slate chalkboard... So quiet and peaceful until you decide to drag your nails across it just to hear the noise. Zexion, he never talks. So void of emotion that you have to make him speak to you. That is why I respect him, for he and I are almost on the same page._

_In the center of this chalkboard, there is a heart. A large chalk heart that had been drawn by an artist and in the center you would only find the words, 'Demyx's Property'. Within that heart, I someday wish to leave my mark as well. 'Roxas was here', just barely readable, but still there if you looked close enough._

_He reads a lot and I have noticed almost all of his books weigh more then himself. I just have to wonder what they're about. Most have no title or indication of author. It fits him though, the odd nameless fashion suits him and his personality._

_One day though, I wish to become a good friend of Zexion._'

Roxas looked at his work. Short, odd and somewhat stupid... But it was what he saw. He supposed most people wouldn't understand it unless they got to know Zexion a tiny bit. The other male was quite odd.

Leaning against the headrest of the bed, he let out a sigh. It hadn't been a very long day but nevertheless he could feel his eyes slowly shutting and his body shrinking down into the blankets. Roxas was sure his body had gotten too much sun and he knew he should most likely be getting a glass of water to stay hydrated but he just let himself wither into the blankets and close his eyes to dreams he wouldn't remember the next morning.


End file.
